gamefandomcom_ja-20200214-history
グランド・セフト・オート・バイスシティ・ストーリーズ サウンドトラック
本項では、米国Rockstar Gamesのゲームソフト、''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesに登場するラジオ局について紹介する。 ミュージック局 V-Rock '局名：'V-Rock（ブイ・ロック） '''DJ：' Couzin Ed and Lazlow （カズンEd・ラズロウ） ジャンル： ヘヴィメタル、ハードロック 曲リスト *Dio - Holy Diver *Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich *KISS - Lick It Up *Dokken - Breaking the Chains *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take *Accept - Balls to the Wall *Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom *en:Ted Nugent - Stranglehold *Ratt - Round and Round *Judas Priest - Electric Eye *Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Flash FM 局名：'''Flash FM（フラッシュFM） '''DJ： Teri(Zan Aron) and Toni ジャンル： ポップ・ミュージック 曲リスト *Laura Branigan - Gloria *Rick Springfield - Human Touch *INXS - The One Thing *Philip Bailey & Phil Collins - Easy Lover *Scandal - The Warrior *Alison Moyet - Love Resurrection *Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play *Hall & Oates - Family Man *Pat Benatar - Love is a Battlefield *Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't it be Good *Talk Talk - It's My Life *Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder - Together in Electric Dreams *Missing Persons - Destination Unknown *Wang Chung - Don't Let Go *Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa *Genesis - Turn it on Again *Blancmange - Living On The Ceiling *Paul Young - Come Back and Stay Emotion 98.3 局名：'''Emotion 98.3（エモーション98.3） '''DJ： ライオネル・メイクピース Lionel Makepeace (Steve Stratton) ジャンル： パワーバラード 曲リスト Fresh 105 FM 局名：'''Fresh 105 FM（フレッシュ105 FM） '''DJ: ルーク Luke (Luther R. Campbell) Genre: Old School hip hop, period Electro 曲リスト *Afrika Bambaataa & Soul Sonic Force - Renegades of Funk *Jonzun Crew - Pack Jam (Look Out for the OVC) *Run-D.M.C. - It's Like That *Planet Patrol - ''Play At Your Own Risk *The Egyptian Lover - Egypt, Egypt *The Art Of Noise - Beat Box *Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx *Rock Master Scott & Dynamic Three - Request Line *Midnight Star - Freak-a-zoid *Whodini - Freaks Come Out At Night Paradise FM 局名：Paradise FM（パラダイスFM） イメージボイス： Leslie "Big Lez" Segar ジャンル：ディスコ 曲リスト *Unlimited Touch - I Hear Music In The Streets *Plunky & the Oneness Of Juju - Everyway But Loose (Larry Levan Remix) *Geraldine Hunt - Can't Fake The Feeling *Raw Silk - Do It To The Music *Jimmy Bo Horne - Is It In *Exodus - Together Forever *Jackie Moore - This Time Baby *Class Action - Weekend (Tonight is Party Time) *Gwen Guthrie - It Should Have Been You *Thelma Houston - You Used To Hold Me So Tight *Sister Sledge - Lost in Music *Donald Byrd - Love Has Come Around *Change - The Glow Of Love VCFL 局名：VCFL (Vice City For Lovers) DJ：'Tina Jane (Pat Floyd) 'ジャンル： ソウルミュージック 曲リスト *Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing *Earth, Wind & Fire - Fantasy *Hot Chocolate - It Started With A Kiss *Rick James - Mary Jane *The Commodores - Nightshift *Sylvia Striplin - You Can't Turn Me Away *Wally Badarou - Mambo *Barry White - It's Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next To Me *Roy Ayers - Everybody Loves The Sunshine *Keni Burke - Keep Rising to the Top *Teddy Pendergrass - Love TKO Wave 103 局名：Wave 103（ウェーブ103） DJ： Trish Camden and Adam First ジャンル： ニューウェーブ 曲リスト *The Human League - Love Action (I Believe in Love) *Thompson Twins - Love On Your Side *Depeche Mode - Everything Counts *Blondie - Heart of Glass *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Relax *ABC - How To Be A Millionaire *New Order - Blue Monday *Japan - Quiet Life *Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix) *Heaven 17 - Penthouse and Pavement *Berlin - Sex (I'm a...) *Howard Jones - Like To Get To Know You Well *The Cure - A Forest *A Flock of Seagulls - Space Age Love Song *Yazoo - Don't Go Radio Espantoso 局名：'''Radio Espantoso（ラディオ・エスパントソ） '''DJ： ヘクター・ヘルナンデス Hector Hernandez ジャンル： ラテンジャズ 曲リスト *Ray Barretto - Acid *Pete "El Conde" Rodriguez - I Like It (I Like It Like That) *Tito Puente - Oye Como Va *Bobby Valentin - Mi Ritmo Es Bueno *Celia Cruz and Johnny Pacheco - Quimbara *Hector Lavoe - Mi Gente *Eddie Palmieri - Revolt / La Libertad Logico *Willie Colon - El Malo トーク局 VCPR '局名：'VCPR (Vice City Public Radio) Pressing Issues New World Order Reporters Callers Bait and Switch with Larry Joe and Bobbie Ray Gordon Moorhead Rides Again The Time Ranger CM ;Ammu-Nation (Ron Reeve) :全米でも有名なガンショップ「アミュネイション」のCM。マスコットはデリク "Derek"。キャッチコピーは「あなたの権利を守ります "Protecting your rights"」。 外部リンク * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories - Music en:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories soundtrack Vice City Stories さうんととらつく